Elizabeth Knows
by LoriH
Summary: What if Elizabeth realized Mr. Darcy's interest before she was blinded by the news from Colonel Fitzwilliam. How would she confront him? What if he knew he needed to change before harsh words were exchanged?
1. Preface

In the words of Jane Austen (Near the end of Chapter 32):

A short dialogue on the subject of the country ensued, on either side calm and concise— and soon put an end to by the entrance of Charlotte and her sister, just returned from her walk. The tete-a-tete surprised them. Mr. Darcy related the mistake which had occasioned his intruding on Miss Bennet, and after sitting a few minutes longer without saying much to anybody, went away. "What can be the meaning of this?" said Charlotte, as soon as he was gone. "My dear, Eliza, he must be in love with you, or he would never have called us in this familiar way." But when Elizabeth told of his silence; it did not seem very likely, even to Charlotte's wishes, to be the case; and after various conjectures, they could at last only suppose his visit to proceed from the difficulty of finding anything to do, which was the more probable from the time of year.

Austen, Jane (2012-05-16). Pride and Prejudice (p. 136). Kindle Edition.

Then, Miss Austen begins Chapter 33 with:

More than once did Elizabeth, in her ramble within the park, unexpectedly meet Mr. Darcy. She felt all the perverseness of the mischance that should bring him where no one else was brought, and, to prevent its ever happening again, took care to inform him at first that it was a favourite haunt of hers. How it could occur a second time, therefore, was very odd! Yet it did, and even a third. It seemed like wilful ill-nature, or a voluntary penance, for on these occasions it was not merely a few formal inquiries and an awkward pause and then away, but he actually thought it necessary to turn back and walk with her. He never said a great deal, nor did she give herself the trouble of talking or of listening much; but it struck her in the course of their third rencontre that he was asking some odd unconnected questions— about her pleasure in being at Hunsford, her love of solitary walks, and her opinion of Mr. and Mrs. Collins's happiness; and that in speaking of Rosings and her not perfectly understanding the house, he seemed to expect that whenever she came into Kent again she would be staying there too. His words seemed to imply it. Could he have Colonel Fitzwilliam in his thoughts? She supposed, if he meant anything, he must mean an allusion to what might arise in that quarter. It distressed her a little, and she was quite glad to find herself at the gate in the pales opposite the Parsonage.

Austen, Jane (2012-05-16). Pride and Prejudice (pp. 137-138). Kindle Edition.

* * *

What if Miss Elizabeth did comprehend what he was about and confronted him? She does not know that he separated Jane from Mr. Bingley.

_**What do you think? Should I write this story? It just popped in my head and seems to be screaming to get out.**_


	2. Surprise

Chapter 1: Surprise

Elizabeth was walking through her favorite haunt, thinking back to what Charlotte had said the night before. She had indicated that Mr. Darcy preferred, perhaps even favored, her company. The idea was ludicrous, and she laughed as she removed her bonnet. Securing it safely around her neck, she ran through the trees, her laughter echoing through the branches. It was a glorious feeling having the wind rustling through the trees. Having told Mr. Darcy the day before that this was her favorite haunt, she was certain he would not return. Therefore, she was quite surprised when she heard a twig snap behind her. She stopped immediately but did not turn around.

"Good morning, Miss Bennet."

Elizabeth quickly placed her bonnet back over her hair, tightening it. With out turning, she replied, "It is a good morning, Mr. Darcy."

"I did not expect to see you enjoying the morning so freely."

Elizabeth scoffed. He had no right to scold her. "I did not expect to be noticed. Usually, I do not encounter anyone on my stroll."

"You have encountered me, have you not?" He stepped closer to her.

"You are correct. However, you seemed so troubled yesterday to be forced to spend your time with me that I expected you would prefer a different side of the park."

"It does not trouble me to spend time with you." He was now directly behind her.

Elizabeth laughed, unable to contain her mirth. When she was finished, she responded. "You must forgive me, sir. I know what you think of me. You need not pretend. I am not so vain as to require that someone prefer my attention."

"Miss Elizabeth, I am at a loss. I cannot comprehend what you are saying."

Elizabeth turned and stared at him incredulously. "Mr. Darcy, I know you are an intelligent man. Do you really think I did not hear your description of me?"

Mr. Darcy's brows furrowed in confusion. "When have I expressed an opinion of you?"

Elizabeth arched her brow in challenge. "At the Meryton Assembly, where we first met."

Comprehension finally dawned on Mr. Darcy, and he had the decency to blush. "I did not think you were listening."

"Does that change the truth of your statement?"

"Of course, it does not." Mr. Darcy turned and started pacing. Elizabeth, sensing his agitation, left him alone. She started to turn around in hopes of walking away. However, he called her back before she had walked four steps. "Miss Elizabeth, you misunderstand me. Please, do not leave."

"Mr. Darcy, it is hardly proper for us to remain here. I have no chaperone."

"You are correct, madam. Please, allow me to escort you home."

"I have already said that is not necessary. I know it does not bring you pleasure."

Mr. Darcy stared at her in shock before he took his turn to laugh openly. Elizabeth was surprised at how deep and resonating his laugh sounded. She had never heard him laugh before. For a moment, she felt pity because he was such a serious character that did not laugh openly.

"Miss Elizabeth, I will admit that there are many things in this world that do not bring me pleasure. However, your presence is not one of them."

Elizabeth, feeling confused, could not respond. She simply found the trail and started walking back to the parsonage. Mr. Darcy fell in step beside her. Neither spoke for some time. Finally, Elizabeth felt she needed to relieve the tension. "Mrs. Collins indicated that it was odd that you would spend so much time at the parsonage."

"Then she is a very clever woman, in spite of the man she chose to marry." He paused to collect himself. "Miss Elizabeth, you must forgive me for my terrible words spoken at the assembly. They were untrue. I have, for many months now, considered you to be one of the handsomest women of my acquaintance."

Elizabeth said nothing. It was all coming too fast, and she was not ready for what he might add. "You cannot simply change between one extreme to the other. It will not do. No one would believe you."

"Miss Elizabeth, I can see that we are nearing the parsonage. I will not trouble you with my company now. There are some tasks I need to manage this afternoon, and perhaps, if you will allow me, I will call on you when they are done." He stepped closer to her, so close that she could feel his breath on her cheeks. He tilted his head closer to her, slowly. She held her head steady, sure that he would not be so indecorous as to kiss her. Thankfully, he only reached for her hand and raised it for a kiss. He held it to his lips for longer than was strictly necessary before releasing it. "Good day."

"Good day." Elizabeth muttered.

Mr. Darcy turned and walked away. His pace was fast, as though he had an excess of energy waiting to burst from him. Before he turned around a bend that would lead him out of sight, he turned. She was still watching him, and he smiled slightly before continuing on to Rosings. Elizabeth stood there for a quarter of an hour before she could rouse herself to return to the parsonage. _It was all so confusing!_

**AN: I know I am supposed to be finishing "Lady Catherine Helps!" but this popped into my head and is demanding release. I am not even sure if this answers the question I had been asking.**


	3. A Talk with Charlotte

Chapter 2: A Talk with Charlotte

When Elizabeth entered the house, she found the other occupants sitting at the breakfast table. Not able to form any words, she nodded to each of them and sat down at the other end. Taking a slice of toast and some marmalade, she busied herself with her food. Charlotte eyed her very carefully and could tell that something had occurred. Mr. Collins was happy to relate some trifling story about something Lady Catherine had said, and Maria was listening with rapt attention. When there was a pause in the conversation, Charlotte encouraged her husband to spend some of the morning in the garden, since he would be busy writing his sermon in the afternoon. He readily agreed and stuffed the remainder of his toast into his mouth, nearly choking himself in the process.

As soon as he was safely out of the room, Charlotte reminded Maria that she needed to finish a letter to her mother. Not completely fooled, Maria stole a glance at Elizabeth before leaving the room. Once the door was firmly shut, Charlotte moved closer to Elizabeth. "What happened, my dear? What has upset you so?"

Elizabeth did not respond right away. First, she took a sip of her tea. "I met Mr. Darcy on my walk again."

"Has he injured you?" Charlotte worried.

"No. He simply said... something that has unsettled me."

Charlotte relaxed immediately. "He admires you?"

"It would now appear that he does."

"What else did he tell you?"

Again, Elizabeth was silent for some time. Charlotte was about to rephrase her question when Elizabeth responded. "He apologized for insulting me at the Meryton assembly."

"That was so long ago. What made him think of it?"

Elizabeth looked away and muttered something under her breath. Charlotte only picked up the phrases "mentioned it" and "he asked me to tell him."

Charlotte laughed as she put the pieces together. "He said that he admires you, and you countered him with his own words. Lizzy, you are probably the only person who has ever stood up to him and scolded him before."

"It all happened so fast, but I do not think it was quite so bad as you imply."

"I would guess that you laughed at him as well."

"Charlotte, have pity on me, please. I am not so terrible a person as you would make me out to be. I would not have laughed at him if he had not said the most ridiculous thing."

"And what was so ridiculous?"

"I do not recall..."

"Do not give me that. I know your memory is better than that, my dear Lizzy. Now, hurry up and tell me what happened before Maria or my husband returns."

Elizabeth gave in and recounted her conversation with Mr. Darcy. In truth, it was easy since not many words had passed between them.

Charlotte listened attentively. As soon as Elizabeth was done, she congratulated her friend. "You will make a truly excellent match, Lizzy. I am very proud of you."

"Charlotte, he does not intend to marry me."

"I beg to differ, my dear. He spoke of his interest. He is bound by honor to speak of his intentions. He is too honorable not to do so, and you know it."

"His honor will not move him as much as his pride. If he does really admire me, it is only because I am different. He thinks himself above us, and, therefore, he will never ask for my hand."

"I suppose we will find out his intentions this afternoon then. You said he intended to call."

"Only if he was not too busy."

"At any rate, we are to dine there this evening."

"Charlotte, please promise me that you will not leave me alone with him today or any other day. I could not bear another tête-à-tête with Mr. Darcy. He is so strange."

"I will do my best, Lizzy. But, if he does manage to find time alone with you, and if he asks you to marry him, what will your answer be? You need to prepare yourself."

"Charlotte, I always said that I would only marry for love. If he admires me, that is his own concern. I have done nothing to lead him on."

"So, you would refuse him?"

"Most emphatically. I am convinced I could not be happy with him."

"Lizzy, be reasonable. A life with him would not be so bad as you imagine. He is rich, intelligent, well read, and handsome, just to name a few of his good traits. Your days would be spent in leisure, and you could travel as much as you always wanted to."

Elizabeth interrupted. "Yes, and my travels would be with a partner who never opens his lips. What a bore!"

"Now you sound like Lydia. Do you realize that?"

Elizabeth was incredulous. "You think I should accept him?"

"Of course, I do. I would love to see you so well settled. And as his wife, you would be able to visit me regularly. I am told he comes here every year at Easter time. You say you have plenty of time, but really, it was a stroke of luck that Mr. Bingley let Netherfield. You are twenty years old, and in ten years, no one would have you. Jane has not even married, and she is beautiful and serene. What are the chances that another rich gentleman will let Netherfield, or come into the neighborhood by some other means." She paused for emphasis. "I know you do not think it was wise of me to accept Mr. Collins, but I am very happy here. I want to see you at least as happy as I am. I am only looking out for you."

Elizabeth stared at her long-time friend. Charlotte knew she would never listen to reason on this score, and was startled. "Your words have merit, Charlotte. I am glad that you are happy here. However, I do not think that my chances are over yet. Neither are Jane's chances. Mr. Bingley was probably influenced by his sisters and Mr. Darcy to not return to Netherfield."

"And, as his wife, you would be able to change his mind and invite Jane to Pemberley when Mr. Bingley is visiting. You could be the making of Jane's happiness too."

Elizabeth was about to respond when Maria entered the room. Charlotte rose and showed her sister where to place the letter to go out with the rest of the post. When she returned, she only said, "Just think on it, my dear. It would be in your best interest not to upset him if you wish to meet your own goals. We are going to Rosings this evening, and you will not be getting a headache tonight." With that, she left Elizabeth to her thoughts.

_**AN: Now for the proposal scene. Or maybe they should have a relaxing dinner first. Let me know your thoughts.  
**_


	4. A Revealing Dinner

_**AN: Sorry for the delay in posting this next chapter. I had been focusing most of my time on my other story. I hope you are enjoying both stories.**_

Chapter 3: A Revealing Dinner

Elizabeth sat at the table until Mary, the servant girl, came in to clear the dishes. Startled, Elizabeth walked out of the room as gracefully as possible. If she was honest with herself, she would admit to wanting to go for a walk. However, the thought of encountering Mr. Darcy once again made her wish to stay inside. Instead of walking out, she paced her room. She was so lost in her thoughts that she startled once again when Charlotte entered to help her prepare for dinner. Elizabeth dressed in silence, wondering what might be happening across the lane in at Rosings Park. Charlotte patiently helped Elizabeth, knowing how nervous Elizabeth must be. She took Elizabeth's arm when they were ready and escorted her downstairs. Mr. Collins and Maria were waiting for them in the hall, and the four immediately began the walk to Rosings.

Charlotte walked beside her husband to prevent him from distressing to Elizabeth. Maria walked with Elizabeth, talking freely of how excited she was to be dining at Rosings again. The time passed too quickly for Elizabeth and before she knew it, she was shown into the parlor and greeted Lady Catherine. "Good afternoon, Lady Catherine."

"Miss Bennet, your dress looks very nice. It appears to be one of Mrs. Collins' dresses. You almost look pretty in that color. It suits you very well."

Elizabeth looked at her dress for the first time and recognized Charlotte's dress. She had not thought to notice it before she grew angered at such a rude opening from the Great Lady. She looked around and was glad to see that Mr. Darcy and Colonel Fitzwilliam were not present. "Thank you, ma'am." She curtsied and sat down as far from Lady Catherine as common decency would allow. Lady Catherine did not notice.

"My nephews have been spending the afternoon touring the estate with my daughter. Mr. Darcy has grown so fond of her over the years, and they enjoy spending time together in her phaeton."

Mr. Collins was eager to agree with her. "He does appear to admire her greatly. I am sure they will announce their engagement very soon, and it will be such a splendid occasion."

Elizabeth stared blankly at her cousin. She had heard him speak of Mr. Darcy's supposed engagement before but had seen no attachment on either Mr. Darcy's side nor from Miss De Bourgh. If they were to marry, then it was doubly odd for Mr. Darcy to speak the way he did with her. She forced herself to remember that she could not be sure of Mr. Darcy's intentions to his cousin until they made the announcement. After all, Mrs. Bennet had discussed with anyone who would listen how Jane would marry Mr. Bingley, and that all came to nothing.

Elizabeth was not called again to speak until she had to greet Mr. Darcy and his cousins, who entered half an hour later. She watched him greet his aunt coldly as he escorted Miss De Bourgh to the seat next to Lady Catherine. When asked about their activities, Mr. Darcy seemed very bored with the entire conversation and simply stated that they rode in phaeton until it was time to return. Elizabeth smiled to herself as she confirmed for herself that Mr. Darcy would not be forced to marry his cousin. Unfortunately for her, he chose to engage her attention at the same time.

"It is good to see you again, Miss Elizabeth." On impulse from witnessing her smile, he kissed her hand.

Elizabeth withdrew her hand hastily, blushing at his daring. "Good evening, Mr. Darcy." She looked around her and saw that the colonel was entertaining his aunt and the rest of the company with his tales from the phaeton ride. She was comparatively alone with Mr. Darcy. Eager to keep the conversation on her terms, she added, "It sounds as though you had an enjoyable time with your cousins." She moved closer to the rest of the group.

"It is an outing we make every year, so long as the weather holds fine." He followed her and ended up sitting in a chair next to her on the outskirts of the party. He leaned in as close as he dared without attracting the attention of his aunt. "I feel I must offer my apologies to you. I had said I would call on you this afternoon. Anne was not feeling well this morning, which delayed our outing. I was intending to call; however, my cousin monopolized my time."

Elizabeth eyed him warily. "You need not apologize to me. You have not injured me. I did not expect you to really come."

"You doubt my words?"

"I have no reason not to."

He was about to respond when Lady Catherine cut in. "What is it you two are talking about? I must have my share."

Mr. Darcy shut his eyes for a moment, apparently in an attempt to reign in his emotions. After a deep breath that only Elizabeth noticed, he turned to his aunt and replied, "We were talking of music, Aunt. Miss Bennet has offered to play for us again tonight."

"Of course, she will play for us. I would have it no other way. Music is my delight." Lady Catherine continued on in the same vein until dinner was announced.

Elizabeth, amazed at Mr. Darcy's audacity for suggesting she would play, stared at him in shock while his aunt rambled on. Once Mr. Darcy was secure of his aunt's distraction, he returned his attention to Elizabeth and noticed her defensive expression.

"Miss Bennet, I hope I have not offended you by assuming that you would be willing to play tonight. I very much enjoy hearing you play."

"I suppose I must accept that answer. I don't know how you can enjoy playing that must be inferior to your sister's abilities at the pianoforte."

Mr. Darcy watched her intently. "It is true that my sister plays very well. She practices every day. That does not mean that I cannot enjoy the performances of others."

"Very well said." Elizabeth thought of a retort, however, before she could say another word, a servant entered to announce dinner. Colonel Fitzwilliam, who had been watching Elizabeth and Mr. Darcy's interaction, quickly moved to offer his arm to Elizabeth, who gladly accepted it.

Mr. Darcy was then obliged to escort Mrs. Collins into the dining room. He rejoiced when he was able to claim a seat next to Elizabeth. Colonel Fitzwilliam, ever the able conversant, kept Elizabeth entertained throughout all three courses. Mr. Darcy did not bother to speak, and Mrs. Collins, amused by watching Elizabeth and her two apparent suitors, did not attempt to interrupt Mr. Darcy's obvious pleasure. Lady Catherine was too absorbed in a conversation with Mr. Collins about a greedy tenant that she did not even notice the others in the room.

So enthralled with watching Elizabeth, Mr. Darcy was startled when Lady Catherine rose from her chair and insisted it was time the ladies join her in the drawing room. Elizabeth felt reluctant to leave her company; however, she followed Lady Catherine and Mrs. Collins with Maria following close behind. Mr. Darcy could hear Elizabeth's fading laughter as the door closed behind Maria. He smiled inwardly at the thought that Elizabeth was laughing at his aunt's absurdity.

The moment the doors were shut, servants entered with the port wine and Mr. Darcy turned to his cousin in hopes that Mr. Collins would leave them alone. His hopes were not to be satisfied. Mr. Collins had enjoyed such an intriguing conversation with Lady Catherine, he insisted on relating the entire conversation over again.

In order to control his emotions, Mr. Darcy took several sips of his port before turning his attention to the conversation. He was surprised when he first heard the words, and stopped Mr. Collins abruptly by saying, "I must have misunderstood you just now. Were you referring to Miss Bennet?"

Mr. Collins beamed at such praise for his conversation, and he was delighted to recount his story. He began at the beginning of the story once again, but he was brutally cut off by Mr. Darcy. "I did not ask you repeat your story. I simply wish to know how it involves Miss Bennet."

Mr. Collins scoffed for a moment at such rudeness before he answered Mr. Darcy's question. "I understand you, sir. I must excuse your blunt behavior as you are the honored nephew of the great Lady Catherine. My purpose in inviting my young cousin to visit my family was to show her how much she had lost in refusing my suit. "

Mr. Darcy stared at Mr. Collins in revulsion. "You mean to say that you actually asked her to marry you?"

"I did. She would have made a splendid parson's wife, and I thought that your aunt would have favored her as my wife. As my wife, she would have inherited Longbourn with me upon her father's death. The estate, you see, is entailed upon the male line. I had hoped to keep the house in the family, but she would not have it."

Mr. Darcy was forced to close his eyes as his thoughts swirled around in his head. He remembered how Elizabeth had danced the first set at the Netherfield ball with Mr. Collins, how she had been repulsed by her behavior, even if she hid her emotions well. How soon after that night had the idiot proposed to her? He took a deep breath as he silently thanked the heavens for giving Elizabeth the resolution and strength for refusing Mr. Collins. He tried to turn his thoughts back to the conversation at hand and did so in time to hear Mr. Collins say, "Your aunt has been most gracious to invite us to dine so often, and I dare say it has made quite an impression on her. She was in very glum spirits this morning and, after her morning walk, chose to spend the rest of the morning in her room. Another week and she might not even have the strength for her morning walks." Mr. Collins laughed.

It was a good thing that the colonel noticed the vein twitching on the side of Mr. Darcy's forehead, and rescued the conversation. "It has been long enough. We have kept the ladies waiting long enough. Come, cousin, let us return to them. I am _eager_ to hear Miss Bennet play the pianoforte again."

Silently, Mr. Darcy exited the room. The others followed, Mr. Collins tripping over himself in his haste to see Lady Catherine again. Colonel Fitzwilliam attempted very hard to contain his laughter at his cousin's obvious unease. A servant opened the door as they approached, and all three were very soon in the drawing room. Elizabeth was already playing the pianoforte, so they entered silently and took their seats.

Lady Catherine, not at all enjoying the performance, was quick to insist that Mr. Darcy and Mr. Collins sit by her. She then began her usual tirade over how lovely she and Anne would have played, had she ever learned how.

Colonel Fitzwilliam, glad to be free of his aunt's schemes, moved to sit beside Elizabeth and turned the pages when he could. Mr. Darcy watched as she smiled at his cousin and even laughed at something the colonel had said. The torture watching her enjoy his cousin's attention was acute. Without warning, he rose and moved to the piano. His mind was made up. He must pursue Miss Elizabeth Bennet before someone else notice her wonderful qualities.


	5. Clearing the Air

Chapter 4: Clearing the Air

Almost as soon as they entered the drawing room, Elizabeth offered to play. She was anxious to be alone with her thoughts. While the colonel had been attentive at dinner, she wanted time to think over the conundrum that was Mr. Darcy. He remained completely silent at dinner, although moments before he had been hinting at an understanding between them. Just remembering it brought a blush to her cheeks, and she gladly put the pianoforte between her and the other ladies.

Lady Catherine was animatedly speaking with Charlotte, and not interested in the performance. Charlotte gave her friend as much attention as she dared spare from Lady Catherine. Mariah listened to Lady Catherine as though her life depended on it.

Roughly half an hour later, the gentlemen entered. Elizabeth watched as Colonel Fitzwilliam moved to sit by her and turn the pages for her. Mr. Darcy and Mr. Collins, whether willing or not, were seated by Lady Catherine and out of earshot for their conversation.

"It is good to hear you playing again tonight. You honor us with such a performance."

Elizabeth smiled. "I am not sure my playing merits such high marks, Colonel. After all, I would not play at all amiss if I took the trouble to practice more."

"Your playing is lovely. It is my aunt's manners that are lacking, not your abilities. Even my cousin declared that you spend your time much more rationally. He enjoys your discussions."

Elizabeth stared at him. "He has a poor way of showing it."

"Would you rather he swoon over you?"

"No. I would rather he leave me alone."

"Whatever can you mean by that? My cousin is one of the most eligible bachelors amongst the ton, and he will make a fine husband for any young lady. His money will add inducement, as well."

Elizabeth pondered the colonel for a moment before replying. "I wonder if such a match as you describe would really make him happy."

"I doubt it. That is why he has remained single all these years. He has never looked twice at a lady. Until now, that is." He winked slyly at her before turning to make sure they were still alone. Mr. Darcy was watching them with an odd expression on his face. He turned back to Elizabeth, who was selecting a new piece to play. "I hope I am not making you uneasy."

"You are too agreeably to make me uneasy, Colonel Fitzwilliam. It is just that I find I hardly know your cousin at all."

"You should take the time to get to know him. He really is a very agreeable companion."

"In most parties I have observed, he has only ever spoken ten times the entire night. Is that an agreeable trait, do you think?"

Colonel Fitzwilliam laughed, and she joined him. "It is not so disagreeable. He is not a chatterbox. Whatever he says is deliberated and planned. If he is not certain of something, he remains quiet. With this trait, however, comes a better one: loyalty. He is the most loyal friend a person could ask for."

Elizabeth immediately turned her thoughts to how Mr. Darcy had treated Wickham. "Is he really? I would think his pride would prevent him from being loyal to someone, especially if he or she is of inferior birth."

"He is loyal to anyone who deserves it. Just look at his friend, Bingley. Bingley's fortune, you know, came from trade lines. They are nearly inseparable most of the season, even if most of high society would rather ignore him."

"You know Mr. Bingley." Elizabeth looked questioningly at the colonel.

"I know of him, and have met him at the club a few times. I do not have leisure time like my cousin or his friend. However, on his way here, my cousin boasted of taking the trouble to save him from an imprudent marriage. He did not mention Bingley by name, of course, but it was implied, since he had been living at Bingley's estate last autumn. I do not know much of the particulars."

Elizabeth was shocked. She stopped playing and stared at the colonel and then at Mr. Darcy.

The colonel, worried that the pause might cause Lady Catherine to request their attention, encouraged her to resume playing. He had a momentary regret at sharing such intimate information with Miss Bennet; however, he was certain it would advance Mr. Darcy's cause. She apparently had a poor impression of him at present. He was about to say something more, but Mr. Darcy interrupted them.

Both Elizabeth and the colonel looked up in surprise. Elizabeth did not attempt to hide her anger as her previous suspicions turned out to be true. Mr. Darcy had not heard the conversation and could have no idea what she was thinking. He appeared to be happy about something.

The colonel spoke first. "Darcy! I was just telling Miss Bennet of your loyal behavior towards your friend Bingley. Perhaps you can explain the circumstances better."

Mr. Darcy stared, the smile lost from his face as he perceived the anger emanating from Elizabeth. "I am not sure that is a fit topic for current company. I only did what I thought was right."

Elizabeth stared at him in disbelief. "Of course it is not, however, I am not certain it can be avoided any longer." She paused for a deep breath. "I remember you once saying that you never change once you have made an opinion. What were your words? _My good opinion once lost, is lost forever_. I wonder what the lady in question could have done to cause you to caution your friend to _abandon_ her."

The colonel watched the confusion and anger emanating from Miss Bennet and his cousin. He suddenly felt wretched for having mentioned the case and wondered if perhaps Miss Bennet's family were connected to the lady in question. It did not make sense, given Darcy's current quest. His only problem, he found himself in an impossible situation that he could not remedy.

The conversation was stalled by Lady Catherine's interference. "What is it you three are talking of?"

The colonel responded. "We were just deciding what Miss Bennet should play next, madam."

Elizabeth brought herself back to the present and looked away from Mr. Darcy. The colonel exerted himself to find another sheet of music suitable for the evening, and Mr. Darcy walked over to the window. They did not speak again for the rest of the evening.

_**AN: I know, I should be writing my other story, but I could not help it. I hope you like it.**_


End file.
